Una nueva promesa
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Una tarea de última hora recae sobre la joven Petra, que a regañadientes empieza su ronda de vigilancia por los oscuros pasillos del cuartel general... Pero parece haber alguien en una de las estancias comunes, ¿serán de nuevo los novatos haciendo de las suyas? Realmente me gustaba Petra Ral... [Lemon] Pasen y lean! No, ahora enserio ¡dadle una oportunidad! :)


Petra había aprovechado rápidamente los excasos 20 minutos de los que disponía, entre la sesión de entrenamiento ya terminada y el comienzo de su patrulla para tomar una rápida ducha.

Detestaba que tareas como éstas le fueran notificadas en el último momento ya que le desarmaban cualquier posible plan que pudiera tener...

Pese a que últimamente no fueran muchos, puesto que ya había visitado a su padre y no le gustaba mucho separarse de Levi Heichou. El hombre del que llevaba secretamente enamorada, desde incluso antes de graduarse en la milicia.

Con un suspiro de derrota, se aseó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a ponerse su uniforme correctamente, antes de iniciar la tan indeseada patrulla. Hacer de vigía no era su deber favorito. _Sigh_.

Todo estaba en orden y resultaba aburridamente normal.. Paseó más tiempo del necesario por los alrededores del cuartel, al menos la vista del cielo nocturno la haría odiar ésta tarea un poquito menos.

No es que fuera una chica de rechistar y poner pegas frecuentemente, o al menos no a viva voz pero... Últimamente su inquietud y disconformidad habían crecido con respecto a ciertas cosas. Y eso había que añadirle que Oluo no dejaba de agravar su estado de ánimo, persiguiéndola cada vez que podía con su supuesto 'inexistente interés' pero narrándole como la haría su esposa. _Sigh de nuevo._

Prosiguió con su vigilancia al interior de los muros del castillo, pasando pasillo tras pasillo, todos completamente exactos al anterior, lo cual resultaba todavía más aburrido y deprimente si cabe. Alzó su candelabro para alumbrar uno de los corredores más sombríos que se extendían hacia su derecha, casi al final podía ver luz saliendo por una puerta entreabierta.

Se suponía que todos deberían estar durmiendo... Sopesó extrañada, dirigiendo su paso hacia la habitación supuestamente ocupada y esperando encontrarse con algún cadete haciendo de las suyas.

Se aproximó insegura y de la manera más silenciosa de la que fue capaz hacia la puerta, donde se asomó con cautela y procedió a espiar el interior.

Frente a ella, recostado sobre un escritorio se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el objeto de sus deseos y fantasías sexuales de los últimos años.

¡Ésta era una rarísima oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar! Hasta ahora, nunca había encontrado a Heichou en una situación similar y parecía tan vulnerable...

¡Cualquier fangirl sería incapaz de resistirse ante tal espectáculo! Y mucho menos Petra Ral, tan enamorada como estaba.

Se acercó de puntillas evitando hacer cualquier ruido que despertase al hombre de temible carácter, quería poder aprovechar a examinarle de cerca, pero eso sí... sin que supusiera ningún riesgo.

Con indecisión se situó a su lado, Levi yacía recostado sobre sus brazos, apoyados en el escritorio, con la cabeza ligeramente echada a un lado. Uno de sus mechones de cabello caía de forma rebelde cerca de sus ojos, sus cejas fruncidas incluso en sueños y su boca.. ¡Oh Dios mío! Sus gloriosos y sensuales labios estaban separados por una fina línea... ¡Maldita sea!

Petra ante ésto, tuvo que reprimir un gemido de sorpresa que intentaba aflorar de su garganta, amenazando así con exponer su misión ninja. Tapó rápidamente su boca con la mano que tenía libre, mientras la manada de mariposas que fluían por todo su sistema revoloteando en total descontrol, le cantaban como si de un ritual se tratase, intentando malignamente hacerla sucumbir a sus pervertidos deseos y rogándole que rozase gentilmente esos labios...

Su imaginación volaba a una velocidad vertiginosa por todos aquellos sueños húmedos que la despertaban en medio de la noche, completamente envuelta en sudor y con todo su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en llamas. Unas llamas tan candentes que a veces, incluso tras tres duchas de agua completamente helada a las que se sometía no conseguían extinguir...

Ése hombre, al que al principio sólo observaba desde la más sana e inocente fascinación y admiración, se había abierto paso a su corazón de forma tan rápida... Su fuerza, su decisión e inquebrantable determinación, el trato hacia su escuadrón, sus gestos y prácticamente inexistentes cambios de expresión, sus ojos de hielo líquido con los que lograba congelar a cualquiera bajo su mirada... Y su voz... ¡Dioses... su maldita y sexy voz!

Cada vez que una sola palabra salía de esos labios perfectamente esculpidos, ya fuera para dictar una orden, decir algo de forma irritada o incluso para maldecir... El cuerpo de la mujer se volvía completa gelatina, y un calor abrasador se extendía desde la parte baja de su abdomen apoderándose de toda la extensión de su pequeño cuerpo a tal velocidad que, durante gran parte de su servicio bajo el mando de éste hombre, sus mejillas siempre parecían malditas manzanas maduras de lo enrojecidas que resultaban estar.

A sus 20 años de vida, no había habido hombre que ejerciera ese tipo de reacción desmesurada en ella, y la estaba volviendo completamente loca a cada día que pasaba.

Parece que incluso durmiendo no abandona su sombría expresión... eso no es adorable ¡Podría ser tan mono si quisiera!... sopesó cerrando sus ojos mientras que trataba de normalizar su respiración alterada, que su corazón tan empeñado parecía en desacompasar.

"Hey..." La voz ronca de su temible Adonis recién despierto estaba llamándola de nuevo a la tierra. _Uh-oh... ¡mierda!_

"W-waa! Heichou!" Genial, la habían pillado en el acto... Ahora si que no iba a ser posible huír de ésta situación sin exponerse o dejarse aún más en ridículo.

"¿Siempre te ruborizas cuando observas la cara de alguien mientras duerme?"

Los nervios de la pobre Petra decidieron que era un buen momento para apoderarse de su boca y entraron en acción, dejándola como no, en ridículo...

"No suelo observar a la gente mientras duerme, pero ¡es que, el rostro de Heicho durmiendo se veía totalmente adorable y sólo estaba admirándolo! ¡Pe-permitame ponerle fin a ésta situación incómoda! ¡N-no tengo excusa!" Vociferó la pobre mujer con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba a cabo el saludo militar, meditando desesperada como huír de allí.

La expresión del pobre Levi no tenía precio, permanecía ahí parado, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza descansando sobre su mano, en completo silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Parecía completamente confuso por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos..

"... Yo... un hombre mayor casi pasada su treintena nada más ni nada menos, está haciendo que te sonrojes... ¿Que diablos estás conspirando? No puedo imaginar lo que te hace pensar que soy 'adorable'..." El pobre moreno seguía en su estupor, observando a la mujer frente a él removerse incómoda.

"N-no estoy conspirando nada!" La situación era mala, muy mala pero.. gracias al cielo el moreno aún parecía bastante afectado por su reciente sueño interrumpido, como para analizar en frío lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Tch_, infantil..."

"Heichou es obvio que entrenaste desde más temprano que todos nosotros ésta mañana, ¿descansar en su habitación no sería lo mejor para su salud?"

Ahora que Petra tenía oportunidad de fijarse bien, la mesa en la que minutos antes Levi dormía placidamente, estaba completamente invadida por documentos, informes y algún que otro libro.

"Vaya... eso es mucho para comprobar, debe ser muy duro " Sopesó la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa mientras que con la otra evitaba que su cabello húmedo se le agolpase en la cara.

"Esa perra de Hanji... está como loca intentando concertar de nuevo otra reunión con Erwin, para reanudar la captura de especímenes para sus malditos experimentos. Y el cejotas no hace más que colgarme a mí el marrón de leerme todos y cada uno de sus argumentos y sus propuestas para las supuestas pruebas, _tch_." El moreno, se puso en pie de golpe, acercándose imperceptiblemente a Petra, que aún se mantenía apoyada sobre el escritorio, pero ésta vez con ambas manos, completamente sumida en el despliegue de informes y papeles frente a ella.

"Petra, ¿olvidaste de traer contigo tu equipamiento después de tomar un baño?" Levi alargó una de sus manos y paso sus dedos por entre uno de los mechones de pelo aún húmedo de la mujer.

"Ah.. si y-yo ¡lo siento! aunque me encomendaron el turno de patrulla, como vi que disponía de un poco de tiempo pues... um..y luego lo olvidé" balbuceó la pobre muchacha bajo las atenciones de su sexy superior.

Pe-pero ¿qué? Ahhh... Tragó saliva sonrojandose y llevó instintivamente el dorso de su mano a su mejilla ardiendo, completamente nerviosa. ¿Acaso es un sueño o algo? Si lo es.. no me dejes despertar.. Se repetía a si misma una y otra vez.

Levi por su parte, comenzó a enrollar el mechón que aún retenía cautivo en uno de sus finos y masculinos dedos, jugueteando distraído con él y sumiendo a Petra bajo su completa merced...

"He-heichou"

No pudo decir nada más, ya que Levi había liberado el mechón y había comenzado a atusar su corta melena. Acortó la poca distancia que les separaba y acercándose a su oreja, rozó en el proceso la piel de las mejillas de Petra con su nariz, para poco después oler la pequeña zona de su cuello, justo bajo su mandíbula.

"Mmm es una agradable fragancia..."

Petra tembló bajo su toque, su piel y su cuerpo ardían en zonas de las que... de tan sólo pensarlo tornaban de un color rojizo hasta sus propios pies.

"He-heichou, n-no no puedes em... para una mujer, éste tipo de cosas... pueden causar malentendidos y si se tienen ciertas expectativas sobre... el amor... " La voz de Petra se quebraba bajo el cóctel que le suponía la presión de sus nervios, el deseo que se empeñaba en arder por todas sus venas y la sensación de ridículo que competía con sus pensamientos pervertidos.

"Oh.. entonces, ¿qué? ¿que es lo que estabas esperando exactamente Petra?" La manera en la que su voz tremendamente masculina parecía acariciar su nombre, cada vez que escapaba por entre sus labios esa noche, tenía a Petra humedeciéndose más de lo que creía posible en todos esos sueños que había tenido.

"Yo... le respeto y admiro muchísimo, es alguien que sacrifica su corazón por el bien de la humanidad y el bien de las tropas de reconocimiento, p-pero éste tipo de preguntas.. y-yo no quiero responderlas" balbuceó la joven castaña frente al intenso escrutinio del hombre frente a ella.

M-muy bien mi amor platónico, éste es el fin... Sollozaba la pobre muchacha en el interior de su cabeza, ante la indescifrable mirada de esos irises de hielo líquido que parecían quemar en cada parte de su piel en la que se posaban.

"_Tch_, como creía, debería haber preguntado de otra manera, mi culpa" Levi empezó a apilar los libros e informes, juntando los folios desperdigados actuando como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido. Con un toquecito contra la mesa colocó todos perfectamente apilados bajo la incrédula mirada de Petra, que parecía perpleja sopesando si esas palabras, realmente pretendían ser una especie de disculpa.

En vez de volver a posar todos los papeles de nuevo sobre la mesa, los colocó de forma ordenada sobre la silla. Petra le creía aún dormido, por lo que se vió en obligación de preguntar...

"Heichou... um... ¿Acaba de poner los documentos en la silla?" Parecía tanto incrédula como divertida.

Levi la sacó de todo su ensimismamiento tirando de ella por uno de sus brazos, la sujetó por la cintura antes de que cayera y la acercó hacia su cuerpo bien construído para, segundos después tumbarla con delicadeza y sensualidad sobre la mesa.

"Petra..."

El cerebro de la joven no parecía procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, oh maravilloso sueño.. Petra yacía recostada sobre la mesa, medio incorporada como podía sobre sus codos, la parte baja de sus piernas fuera de la superficie y encarando a Levi, que parecía aprovechar su desconcierto para acercarse más y más a ella.

El hombre, había apoyado una de sus manos sobre la mesa, flanqueando así uno de los costados de su más que sonrojada subordinada, mientras que con la otra mano la tenía sujeta por la parte posterior de su muslo, apretándolo de forma suave... Colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella de forma posesiva antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de que sus narices se rozasen.

"Prefiero ésta forma de preguntar.." le dijo recostándose sobre ella, subiendo lenta y sensualmente sus manos, y acariciando su cuerpo en el proceso, hasta posar una de ellas sobre su cabeza de forma dulce, mientras detenía la otra sobre la cadera de la muchacha.

"¿Me deseas? ¿acaso tienes la determinación para acarrear con todo lo que ello conlleva?" La observó estoicamente mientras aguardaba paciente a su respuesta, sin realizar ningún otro movimiento más que atusar de forma cariñosa el cabello de la mujer que mantenía presa bajo su cuerpo.

"E-esa forma de preguntar no es justa.. Heichou, tú i-idiota" Petra se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, todo su cuerpo ardía y clamaba por el contacto de su piel contra la de ése hombre. LLevó una de sus manos a su cara sonrojada, no sabía que más hacer ante ésta situación sin estropearlo todo. Ni siquiera estaba cien por cien segura de que éste no fuera otro de sus condenados sueños húmedos... Y, antes de que pudiera aclarar su mente, el objeto de sus pasiones decidió poner fin a la espera, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza le retiró la mano de la cara, para poco después inmovilizarla contra la mesa e impidiendo así cualquier posibilidad de taparse de nuevo... Poco tiempo transcurrió antes de que Levi estrellase de forma desesperada sus labios contra los de ella, clamando por ellos como suyos.

La mano libre de Heichou sostenía el tope de la cabeza de Petra, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, mientras la besaba de forma apasionada.

"Nnn..." Petra no podía hacer más que temblar y humedecerse bajo el atento toque del hombre que había amado durante años. Mientras Levi, aprovechaba la oportunidad de sus pequeños murmullos para girar su rostro y poder así comenzar a explorar el interior de la boca de la joven con su lengua... Bajó la mano que había mantenido sobre su cabeza lentamente, acariciando su cabello y posándola en la base de su pequeño y delicado cuello, de forma que pudiera atraerla más hacia él y pudiendo así profundizar sus húmedos y lascivos besos.

Poco después, liberó a la mujer bajo él y se retiró a la distancia justa en la que poder agasajar su cuerpo con sus toques. La mano que no sostenía la muñeca de Petra, se dirigió trazando un camino de caricias hacia uno de sus pechos, rozándolo suavemente antes de ir directo al ataque contra los botones de su camisa.

Petra, en un estado de completo pánico, se medio incorporó como pudo de la mesa y detuvo aquella mano pervertida en su tarea.

"¡¿Ti-tiene que ser aquí?!" Preguntó con voz un poco chillona por su histeria y creciente nerviosismo.

"¿Huh?" Él la observaba confuso.. _Oh-oh_, tenía que solucionarlo rápido.. No quería que ésto se terminara, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado por si sólo debido a la vergüenza que estaba experimentando bajo las atenciones que le había estado administrando el hombre.

"U-um.. bueno es que yo.. estaba en medio de una patrulla y es como que... eh..." Dios, que manera de ponerse en evidencia ella sóla y joderlo todo, ¡maldita sea!

"_Tch_, lo cojo, ahora éstate quieta y cállate" El tono irritado y mandón de Heichou estaba de vuelta...

"Ah..."

La había recostado de nuevo sobre el rugoso y viejo escritorio de madera, abriendo un par de botones de la camisa de su uniforme, sin molestarse si quiera a desabrochar la correa del equipo de maniobras que se encontraba sobre su pecho que lo apretaba de manera que sus senos resultasen aún más atractivos e irresistibles, completamente confinados en la lencería negra de encaje... Suerte había optado por ponerse ese conjunto esa noche poco después del baño...

La mirada que el moreno le estaba dedicando ahora mismo, hacía que cualquier resolución o pequeña resistencia que fuera capaz de oponer, se evaporase dejando a su paso una sensación de ardor y necesidad por todo su cuerpo, que se hacía más y más presente a cada maldito minuto que pasaba... De esa forma cálida y húmeda que parecía estar apoderándose de sus pequeñas bragas. Sus jadeos y respiración entrecortada no hacían más que provocar una mueca satisfecha en el rostro de su captor.

Una de las manos de Levi había vuelto como atraído por un imán de nuevo a su pecho. Lo acariciaba suave y tortuosamente por encima de la camisa, aún pese a tener acceso libre al haberla desabrochado antes.

"A-ah... No puedes.." Petra había detenido sus sensuales caricias sujetándole la muñeca con ambas manos y él, que había previsto su movimiento, había agarrado el lado de la camisa donde había estado segundos antes, tirando así de ella y exponiendo el cuerpo de la joven bajo él a una mejor vista...

Y tanto mejor que no pudo resistirlo más, con su otra mano, enganchó con su pulgar el trozo de tela de la camisa que yacía libre en el lado opuesto a su agarre, pegado a su pequeña figura. Posó el resto de sus dedos sobre su costado y sujetando así con fuerza, comenzó a besar y lamer el valle de las delicias que se exponía frente a él.

Lamió, besó, mordió una y otra vez volviendo a Petra completamente loca, y obligándola a llevarse una mano a su boca, ahogando así todo tipo de gemidos que las atenciones de Levi parecían estar provocando.

Levi ante ésto, mordió divertido uno de sus pechos justo debajo de la correa, dejando así una marca caliente y húmeda que hacía que la piel hirviendo de Petra brillase de una forma tan sensual, que cualquier pintor pagaría por poder tener la oportunidad de reproducir la escena en un lienzo.

Y sin previo aviso, él se echó hacia atrás, tiró de uno de sus brazos y la incorporó de la mesa. Una vez en pié, procedió a alistarla bajo la creciente confusión que la joven reflejaba en su aún sonrojado rostro.

"Perfecto"

Petra bajó su mirada para encontrarse con que sus ropas habían sido colocadas y arregladas perfectamente, justo como si nada hubiera ocurrido... ¿Acaso su sueño terminaba ya? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

"Petra" La profunda voz del varón frente a ella, la sacó de sus argumentos conflictivos y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia él.

"Cuando acabes con tu trabajo, ven a mi habitación. De todos modos, quiero que tengas claro que ésta no es una orden de tu superior. Así que tienes que poner en uso tu propio juicio para decidir que opción no te hará daño al final. Es mi proposión personal, si lo entiendes y aún así decides venir, entonces..." Detuvo su pequeño discurso para posar su dedo índice sobre la camisa de Petra, en el punto exacto donde su pecho estaba ahora adornado con la sensual y territorial marca de Heichou.

"Haremos lo que sigue después de eso" Y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a procesar algo que contestar se marchó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y dejándo a Petra derrumbarse entre jadeos, pensamientos incoherentes y fantasías sexuales.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Es la primera vez que escribo algo como ésto, y es.. bastante vergonzoso la verdad.

Como siempre : tanto sugerencias, peticiones, críticas u opiniones son bienvenidas!

Hacedme saber si queréis más por medio de vuestros review y fav/follow!

PD: Levi es tan condenadamente sexy!

_Ciaossu! (づ￣ ³￣)づ_


End file.
